ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofus Drake (2017)
Doofus Drake is a character from the [https://ducktales.fandom.com/wiki/DuckTales_(1987_TV_series) DuckTales 1987 series] and was reintroduced in the rebooted [https://ducktales.fandom.com/wiki/DuckTales_(2017_TV_series) DuckTales 2017] as a spoiled rich duck in DuckTales. Personality Unlike the original Doofus, this version of Doofus is a fairly deranged character whose wealth has caused him to develop insane views. He has no qualms about destroying incredibly valuable objects for his own amusement, and even regards other people-including his own parents-as property that he can claim. The only individual for whom he seems to retain any respect is his late grandmother, who left him her fortune upon her death. The money he inherited from his grandmother has turned Doofus into a terrible person with no regard for anyone else or even basic decency or consideration, as he treats his own parents as his butler and housemaid and deliberately made their lives miserable. Design Doofus Drake appears as a round chump duck 10-12-year-old child, sporting round glass a pink shirt with a dark blue jacket and tan pants. History Doofus reappears in the reboot, but his 2017's version is radically different from his original counterpart - rather than being a benevolent friend of the McDuck children, this version is a rich, spoiled heir who turned his parents into servants, and is one of the reboot's villains. He first appears in the episode "Day of the Only Child!", where Louie tries to befriend Doofus only to find out about Doofus' unhealthy lifestyle. Doofus was apparently not always this way according to his parents, but after the passing of his grandmother Frances (or "Gummeemama", as he refers to her), Doofus was named inheritor of her fortune and became inconsiderate, controlling, and obsessive because of it. Since he has everything his heart desires, Doofus views everyone as a possession he can treat however he wants, with the exception of his beloved grandmother, although Doofus becomes hostile when her likeness is threatened. When not exhibiting his selfishness, Doofus has a tepid, peculiar disposition and seemingly indifferent about how his quirks may startle others. Doofus appears in the episode "Treasure of the Found Lamp!", where he traded a lamp Gladstone Gander bought for a blimp. He wanted the lamp to use as a gravy bowl, but then realized he could just make his father use his hands, so threw it away. Doofus appears in the episode "Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake!, where he holds his Septleventh Birth-Anniversary party. It is attended by the Beagles, Flintheart Glomgold and a ventriloquist dummy, Mark Beaks and his son "BOYD", Louie and Glittering Goldie and throughout the night he ejects the guests who really aren't with families. Although he allows Glomgold to stay at first as he considered his act with his "son" soothing. Doofus does eventually kick Glomgold out after breaks the dummy. Louie and Goldie eventually expose Boyd as a robot, so Doofus kicks Bea ks out of the party but keeps Boyd and orders it to kill Louie. Goldie ends up stepping in front of B.O.Y.D. to get him to stop. To her and Louie's surprise, B.O.Y.D. shuts down and Doofus praises Louie and Goldie for passing the test. The whole ordeal was a test devised by Doofus to test their bonds of parenthood, just so Doofus could claim Goldie as his new "Goldiemama". Doofus relinquishes the gift bags to Louie and catapults him out. Doofus encases Goldie in a glass prison and forces her to tell him stories. Louie eventually rescues Goldie and reappropriates B.O.Y.D.'s settings to treat the Drakes as his parents; the two Drakes happily embrace their new adoptive son. Feeling betrayed, Doofus throws a tantrum and threatens to sever his parents' pay, but B.O.Y.D. transfers half of Doofus' inheritance to his own bank account, which he generously shares with his new parents. Now reassured by a truly loving son, Mrs. Drake sternly informs Doofus that he is to be grounded indefinitely, for which Doofus vows revenge on Louie. Relationships Louie Duck In the episode "Day of the Only Child!", where Louie tries to befriend Doofus only to find out about Doofus' unstable mind, which was brought upon from the riches left from his grandma. While Louie and Doofus are alike from their spoiled, self and sensitive Louie is health because of his family. And even though Louie is disturbed by Doofus likes his company at times. B.O.Y.D Boyd is an android created by Mark Beak, Doofus meets Boyd and they became good friends, from Boyd's positive, polite and friendly personality. But after the truth was revealed Doofus used him to hurt Louie. Louie later turned the tables and gave Boyd to Doofus as a new brother. Feeling betrayed, Doofus throws a tantrum and Mrs. Drake sternly informs Doofus that he is to be grounded indefinitely. Doofus now hates his adopted brother. Appearances Season 1 * 16. Day of the Only Child! Season 2 * 8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! * 18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! * 24. Moonvasion! (non-speaking cameo) Trivia * According to Frank Angones, the reason for Doofus being turned evil is because they wanted a foil to Louie on how money could ruin a person if left unchecked and because the writers disliked Doofus' characterization in the original show. * This version of Doofus is roughly modelled after Anthony Fremont, the villainous boy played by Bill Mumy at the center of The Twilight Zone episode "It's a Good Life," where the central premise was an omnipotent boy becomes a monster because no one can tell him no. Category:2017 Characters Category:Ducks Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Kids